borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack
This is for people who don't know what jack's doppelganger is suppose to do. Jack is been said to make a number of clones in a matter of seconds each clone is made to do damage in different ways such as gun, melee(fist) or hide behind cover with a different gun besides pistol in the open. The number of max jacks are said to be different plus 1 at 18, 28, 38, 48, 9 being max 4 being minimum. He has 3 different skill tree 2 keep changing so i will not reveal that information for more information try see the tree hero of the story. Supporting Argument for Article Just pre-emptively I'm going to put forth the evidence justifying this article. Firstly, there is already numerous sources citing Doppelganger's future inclusion. Secondly, this can be confirmed by looking in the game's files, there is a lot of dialogue already present in the subtitles files (.\WillowGame\Localization\INT\) which gives dialogue pertaining to Doppelganger as a playable character. The INT files in that directory and plaintext and so can be read with notepad or any other text editor. Just as a point of reference, if you search in Ake_Cork_VO_Episode_01.INT for VO_Cork_EP1_PT01_0370_Jack_DOP you will get Jack's "Hey, you the Vault Hunters I hired?" character reaction line at the start of the game. So with these two major pieces of information, I think this article is beyond mere speculation. -- 08:52, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :That's not how it WORKS. Until Gearbox EXPLICITLY REVEALS him, this information is not supposed to be on the wiki. For one, if they already wanted people to know about a feature this early, they'd have come out and revealed it. And for another, until its officially revealed, you can't state anything as fact. Lavisdragoon (talk) 09:05, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :: He has already been announced. -- zuriki (talk) 09:22, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: ...Huh... I have absolutely no idea how that slipped under my radar (I'd thought the data was from game files and whatnot alone), but it checks out. Apologies, and carry on. Lavisdragoon (talk) 09:28, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::The main issue is that there is very few places actually citing the true source of the information, most of them are either not citing anyone or citing way down the chain. So it's difficult to tell rumor/leak from official announcement. -- 09:37, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::But...It's Jack's Body Double. The same we fought in BL2. Why make a seperate page? That's like if we'd made two for Wilhelm, Athena, Nisha and Claptrap. In the end we'll just merge pages, what was your reasoning to make a seperate one in this case? InfinitysCross (talk) 17:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::In all honesty, I never found that page, I didn't think to search "Body Double" for some reason (probably tiredness). But secondly, is it 100% confirmed they're the same person? BL:TPS Doppelganger clearly had surgery to change his appearance (as noted by ECHO logs), but BL2 Body Double uses some form of holographic/digistructed facade "The double's illusionary façade deactivates after his death revealing the features of an Engineer." So I don't know, if you want to merge the pages I won't contest it, but I'm undecided. -- 17:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Would he have multiple body doubles? You're right, its not 100% confirmed. That said, they did say "Jack's Body Double" and not "A Body Double of Jack". Maybe I'm just nitpicking now. Anyway, its more than likely too early to say. We'll have to wait till GBX decides to talk more about it soon. Also much respect for all the work you've been putting into the wiki Zuriki <3 InfinitysCross (talk) 17:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Why would a low level Hyperion employee have a body double in the first place? Like I said, I could go either way, there is inconsistency about how the disguise is maintained but that said, there is evidence to suggest they are the same person too. Anyway, no harm no foul, it wouldn't be too much work to merge the pages and leave this as a redirect if that's the direction we go. Also thanks, it's nice to have your work recognized. :) -- 17:49, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Should page be renamed? Because it could get pretty confusing when you refer to both the body double, and Handsome Jack, as "Jack". There should be a way to distinguish the two or something. Maybe add quotation marks to the body double? :No. The playable characters all have articles titled with their in-game name. This is for ease of linking a multitude of other articles and templated links. So Claptrap and Jack are better off staying put at the moment. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:47, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Jack page rename I think we should rename this page to Timothy Lawrence Appearence in Borderlands 2 Is this character the same that appears as an enemy at Opportunity in Borderlands 2? - ☩Damërung . -- 14:06, 5 October 2015 (UTC) No, they are different people. Jack the doppelganger was surgically modified to both look and sound the way he does, as shown by his personal ECHO recorder and the four recordings found in Jack’s Office. The double in Opportunity relies on the pocket watch for his appearance-only disguise, since his form reverts back to an engineer’s when you remove it from his body and he doesn't sound like Handsome Jack when he speaks. Maniacal Mutton (talk) 07:18, October 9, 2015 (UTC) This Wiki now states that Timothy is bisexual because he slept with Trent the Slut. This is inaccurate; while Tim makes a joke about Trent being "tight," it is with no other context. It's entirely possible that he was talking about musculature, or making a joke about Trent's hind quarters because they knew eachother, not necessarily because they had sex. Since Tim dated Ember, he may have become friends with Trent (a fellow exotic dancer) and therefore, is comfortable making dirty jokes around. As socially awkward as Tim is, it is also entirely possible that he in no way intended the comment to be sexual. While I "personally" think he probably is bi and likely had have sex with Trent, you can't go around stating things as a FACT on a wiki when they are merely alluded to. MarciJoyClark (talk) 21:54, December 21, 2019 (UTC)Marci-Joy UGH, I don't know why this shows up under Borderlands 2 Appearance -_-